memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Starbase attacked
(Warp speed) The Aegis is traveling at warp speed. (Main bridge, yellow alert) The crew is ready for survivors and also to fight whoever is attacking the starbase, as Captain Martin looks at Commander Tyson. Commander anything from them since the distress call? Captain Martin asked as she looks at her first officer. He looks at his console then at her. No, Captain we've not picked anything up since Commander Tyson says as he looks at his console then at her. She gets worried a bit then she looks at her coms officer. Lieutenant hail Starbase Yorktown inform them of the situation and let them know we're moving to assistance the starbase Captain Martin says as she looks at the com officer. She goes to work on her console. Captain Starbase Yorktown acknowledges the hail and are dispatching 9 Federation starships to our position but at maximum warp they won't reach us for over an hour Lieutenant Moreti says as she reports to Captain Martin. She nods at her then goes back to the main viewer. We're approaching the starbase Lieutenant Morris reports as he turns to the Captain. She looks at him. Slow to impulse speed Lieutenant red alert all hands battle stations ready phasers load the forward launcher Captain Martin says as she looks at her crew. The lights dim as the klaxon sounds. (Space) The Aegis slows to impulse speed and heads towards the damaged starbase. (Main bridge, red alert) The crew is shocked by that. What the hell happened? Captain Martin says as she looks at the starbase. Commander Tyson looks at his console read out. Unknown Captain Commander Tyson says as he looks at his console then at her. Captain Martin gets up from her chair and looks at the viewer. Start survivor pick up main shuttlebay sickbay prepare for survivors Captain Martin says as she pressed the com panel on her Captain's chair's armrest. Sickbay ready Captain Doctor Holley says over com. And also maintain long range sensor scans for whatever did this to the starbase Captain Martin says as she sat back down in her Captain's Chair. (Space) The Aegis floating next to the Starbase. Captain's log stardate 2145.3, after picking up survivors of the Starbase we're still maintaining our position around the base collecting data on the black hole, and also scanning for whatever attacked the Base but so far nothing and I've informed Starfleet Command of the situation their still sending the ships I just hope that they get here before anything else happens. (Main bridge, red alert) The crew are all at their battle stations. Captain I think I've got a full scan of the starbase and the surrounding space Commander Tyson says as he reports to her. She gets up from her chair and walks over to his console. I ran several scans around the area and I found a weapon signature that we're very familiar with its Klingon I'm guessing either D-6 or D-7 Commander Tyson says as he looks at her. She's shocked by the findings. Why would the Klingons want with this sector? Captain Martin says as she looks at her XO. Commander Tyson turns to her and looks at her. It could be that it will put them within striking distance of 15 Federation Key sectors Commander Tyson says as he looks at her. Then the sensors beeped. Captain sensors are picking up three ships heading our way Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at her tactical sensors. Captain Martin returns to her chair. Report what is it Captain Martin says as she sits down in the chair. Then the ship shakes hard as a shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling. (Space) A Klingon D-7 flies over the Aegis as an explosion erupts from where the disrupters hit. (Main bridge, red alert) Shields down to 57% it looks like they pumped up their disruptors the last time we faced them Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at Captain Martin over her shoulder. Captain Martin is shocked by the arrival of the Klingons.